To provide versatility, devices may connect to computers over one or more transports. Examples of such multi-transport devices include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and handheld personal computers. Such devices may be connected to the computers over various wired or wireless transports. A transport may be defined as technology used to transfer data from one device or to another. Examples of transports include a USB, an IEEE 1394 and a Bluetooth connection.
When a multi-transport device is connected to a computer system, the system recognizes individual device instances on different transports. Thus, from the perspective of the computer, each of the transports over which the computer accesses a multi-transport device presents a separate device connected to the computer. The computer may interface to each such device through a driver associated with the device. The capabilities to interact with the device through the device driver may be exposed to a user of the computer or to applications executed by the computer, through one or more interfaces.